This Definitely Isn't Grape Juice
by TimekillerX
Summary: This is a sequel to LunarRainDrops It's Apple Juice Is It? What happens when Tamakoma-2 accidentally gets drunk again? Now the entire Borders Headquarters is in chaos. Only the A-Rankers can deal with their drunk kouhais. Stopping them will be easy. NOT! Tamakoma-2 is here to prove their worth!
So it was like any other day at the Border Headquarters. Osamu was sitting around looking back at some reports of the recent Neighbour sightings and determining possible sites in the future. Chika just got back from some sniping practice and was resting in the Tamakoma-2 room.

Basically, the only noise that was in the room was the clicking of the keyboard. Just then, the door opened. Yuma stepped in, his face relaxed and his hair oddly puffed up.

"Man, that was a long solo Rank battle." Yuma muttered with his mouth in a 3 shape. (=3=)

"Would you like me to get something for a short break?" Chika asked. Yuma nodded and Osamu smiled gratefully. Chika went out with her coin purse.

Osamu stretched for a while and then proceeded to rub his tired eyes. Yuma peeked and reviewed some of the strategies with him.

Meanwhile~~~~~

Chika was looking at the vending machine. She was slightly puzzled.

'Ah! I forgot to ask what Osamu and Yuma what they would like,' Chika thought. She was about to walk back to Tamakoma-2 room to ask her teammates when a figure loomed before her. It was Tachikawa.

The man was carrying 3 heavy looking boxes which towered him by five inches. Tachikawa obviously could not see the small petite Chika or anything in front of him for that matter. He nearly walked right into Chika had she not greeted him.

"Tachikawa-sempai!" Chika exclaimed.

Tachikawa nearly got a shock. He turned sideways and finally noticed Chika.

"Yo! Amatori cannon. Sorry, I didn't quite see you there. These boxes are killing me."

"Are you cleaning up the Tachikawa room. Would you like me to help?" Chika offered.

Tachikawa smiled, "Thank for the offer but we can handle it by ourselves," he pondered for a moment, "however, you can help me in a way."

Tachikawa placed the boxes down before passing one of the boxes to Chika.

"It contains grape juice. We found too much inside the room and I was tasked to give these out to the other squads." He grinned.

"Ah! Thank you Tachikawa-sempai! Are you sure? It's quite a lot. I mean I could just take 4 bottles and that would be more than enough."

"Nah, don't sweat about it. Treat this as a reward for your hard work. Bye, I got to give this out to the others," Tachikawa waved as he picked up the remaining two boxes.

Chika bowed politely and returned to Tamakoma-2 room. It was heavy but Chika somehow managed it.

"Osamu, Yuma, I got something for the break…." Chika placed the box down. The poor soul was nearly out of breath and her face had a bit of sweat.

"It's grape juice. Tachikawa-sempai gave it to me," Chika answered. Yuma opened the box. There were six bottles in total.

Osamu was taking a quick nap and hence was unaware. Yuma opened a bottle and sniffed curiously. After all, he had never tasted this grape juice before. He took a big gulp of the grape juice and licked his lips.

Chika took a sip and noticed it tasted familiar but somehow couldn't put her finger on it. The word was at the tip of her tongue. Yuma on the other hand liked the taste and drank more. Within 5 minutes, he had downed one bottle of its content.

"This grape juice is delicious! Tachikawa-sempai really has the good stuffs," Yuma laughed as he popped another bottle opened. Chika meanwhile was feeling slightly drowsy when she finished her bottle halfway. She stumbled to the couch as her vision grew hazy. Her mind was cloudy.

'I feel so….so sleepy. What was in that grape juice," Chika wondered as she drifted off.

Around that time, Osamu woke up. Yuma placed a newly-opened bottle in front of him.

"Chika got it. Grape. Juice." Yuma muttered.

Osamu couldn't see clearly as he had misplaced his glasses on the table. He chugged down the contents, finding the taste quite weird.

"It tastes particular, but in a pleasant way I guess," Osamu said as he consumed the rest of the liquid.

Soon, all the three members fell asleep.

Meanwhile~~~~~

Tachikawa saw Jin and stopped him. Jin smiled at first but no later than a millisecond his face was as pale and white as paper. Jin looked seriously into Tachikawa's eyes and asked, "Please tell me you did not give this box to my kouhai."

Tachikawa was slightly confused but sheepishly answered, "As a matter of fact, I did. I gave one box to Amatori-san. Why?"

Jin looked absolutely lost for words. His face was drained of any and every colour.

"I think everyone in the Borders Headquarters better brace themselves for the next 24 hours. Call off all current meetings. I'm serious! I need every available A-Rank squad in the meeting room now!"

The seriousness on Jin's face puzzled Tachikawa very much. But when Jin is serious, he means business. After all, the guy got a future eye Side Effect.

Within minutes all the available A-Rank squads gathered inside a meeting room.

Tachikawa unit, Kizaki unit, Kazama unit, Arashiyama unit, Miwa unit and Shun were present inside the meeting room. Jin was literally sweating buckets.

"Why are we gather here all of the sudden, Jin-sempai? Don't tell me it's another Neighbour invasion." Shun asked. He liked something exciting to happen once in a while.

All eyes were on Jin. He wasn't smiling. This isn't good. Was a devastating war going to happen?

"I saw something really terrible. And it's all this bastard's fault!" Jin exclaimed as he pointed at Tachikawa with an accusing finger.

Tachikawa, at this point of time, was handling out the bottles to the other agents. Arashiyama gratefully took it and had a little sip.

"Wow, this is alcohol. Grape-flavoured. Thanks Tachikawa-sempai!" Arashiyama thanked.

"Cut to the chase Jin. If this is so important, get straight to the point and don't waste so much time," Kazama impatiently asked.

Jin looked furiously at Tachikawa, "This bastard gave a freaking box of the 'grape juice' to Amatori!"

Silence. Someone dropped a bottle. No one knew how to react. The only thing on their mind was the apple juice event that occurred not long ago. Major flashbacks of many tears, anger and broken bones.

One minute passed and all hell broke loose in the meeting room. Some were giving death stares to the culprit while others were praying to some deity above to protect them. Kazama grabbed Tachikawa's collar and strangled him while Utagawa was holding him back. Miwa looked absolutely pissed for words. Izumi and Yoneya were laughing but deep down they were crying real bad. Someone threw a bottle at Tachikawa and it hit him right square on the head.

"Tachikawa, you son of a… How dare you give alcohol to a group of minors. Have you no thought for the agents' health and conduct especially when they are my kouhai!" Konami raged and lashed out while Reiji and Kyousuke were holding her back.

Jin slammed his hand on the table and this got everyone's attention.

"I saw a future where….," Jin closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Tamakoma-2…. completely annihilate all of us in a mock Rank Battle. One-sided bloodbath." Everyone shivered.

"That future is a possibility but we can prevent it. We must. If not, then it will only end when the trio passed out. And trust me, it will not be long." Jin gulped. Just when things couldn't get any worse, someone opened the door. Ninomiya gasped for air. His hair was ruffled up and his eyes screamed pain.

"Huff…. Tamakoma-2…. challenged…mock Rank Battle…. defeated…too strong. Help." Ninomiya gasped as he felled unconscious. Everyone stared at him, nobody spoke. Everyone took step back. A moody aura clung onto the atmosphere.

"Let's all bury Tachikawa after this is over," Jin proposed monotonously.

"Agreed," everyone else other than Tachikawa answered.

Around the same time~~~~~

Tamakoma-2 was walking around. Chika and Yuma both smiled devilishly while they each dragged a sleeping Osamu by his shoulders. All three of their faces were flushed peach pink. Chika hiccupped every so often while Yuma muttered in an unknown language. The C-rankers cleared a path for them as they whispered the unspeakable event that unfolded before their eyes.

"They completely defeated the B-Rank No.1 Ninomiya unit!"

"One-sided slaughter,"

"Even the captain of Tamakoma-2 was sleeping halfway through the match when he finished giving orders,"

"That's hardcore man,"

Chika was grinning from ear to ear. "There was so much booom and boooom. Osamu said I didn't need to hide and could go all out if I wanted. Wah! That was fun!"

"Let's ask for more battles. I will blackmail the opponents," Yuma smirked darkly. He had already prepared a mental list of their opponents.

Osamu, on the other hand, left his spectacles back in their room. His hair was messy and unkempt and drooped around his forehead. His current new face was gaining quite a popularity among the girl population. It would have looked quite comical in actual fact had they had not completely exhaust the two other members of the Ninomiya unit of their Trion.

Chika and Yuma continued to drag Osamu when they turned a corner and met the A-Rank units. The reactions to the latter was extremely opposite.

All of the A-Ranks paled at the sight of their juniors. One or two even screeched.

Chika and Osamu were totally delighted. It was lucky to meet the people they want to challenge all at one go. Chika blushingly greeted her seniors and hiccupped in doing so.

"Wahoo! Now you guys can have a mock Rank battle with us. Wah! Hic! Yuma, we should wake hic Osamu up, hic," Chika mumbled, shuffling her feet unsteadily.

Arashiyama gulped and laughed awkwardly, "I just remembered! We all have something sudden we must attend to. So we can't battle with you…haha,"

Jin rested his hand on Arashiyama. "It's no use. You can't lie to Yuma. He has a lie detecting Side Effect."

Chika stopped giggling and stared straight at the A-Rankers, her face darkened slightly. Her eyes glinted threateningly.

"I don't recall saying if you guys had a choice in whether you want to participate in the mock Rank battle or not, right?" Chika said in a sing-song fashion, tilting her head to one side.

"Also, if you don't participate in the mock Rank battle, I will reveal all your deepest darkest secrets," Yuma sneered. Horns could grow on his head to match his aura and it would look normal.

Jin smiled nicely but everyone else could see his ever-happy-go-lucky persona cracking fast under the stares from his kouhai. "That's a lie, Yuma. You can't possibly know everyone's secrets."

His fellow subordinates cheered for him within their hearts. They did NOT want to enter the mock Rank Battle.

Yuma's curly white hair covered his eyes for a moment, casting a shadow over the upper portion of his face as his evil smirk grew wider and wider. He pointed a finger at Jin.

"Jin-sempai, despite you being a self-proclaimed rice cracker fanatic, at least four boxes of the rice cracker boxes back at the Tamakoma branch in your room is filled with pornography."

Jin flushed apple red and turned around to deny but the damage was done. Everyone was disgusted, especially the Kizaki squad. Tachikawa patted the sullen Jin but was met with a chokehold by the depressed and furious Jin.

Next, Yuma pointed to Arashiyama, "You love your younger siblings so much that it embarrasses them to the point that they denied you are even related to them. Such a bro and sis con." Arashiyama fainted as he took a bullet to his heart. His teammates slapped him to wake him up but with little to no success.

Yuma's finger was next directed to Kazama, "You secretly drink milk on a daily basis and measure your height in the early morning when everyone else is still asleep. You also discreetly google how to grow taller late at night and constantly delete the search history."

Everyone who was surrounding Kazama earlier took a step back. Knowing Kazama, his reaction would be the worst. True as told, he whipped out a real knife from god knows where and started walking towards to Yuma. His eyes burned with revenge. It took quite a number of people to restrain this fellow (despite his size) and stop him from being a serial killer.

Chika cheered Yuma as she hiccupped once more, obvious to the bloodlust in the air.

Now the A-Rank Units knew that they couldn't fuck it up anymore.

They formed a circle and huddled close. They were dead serious in making sure nobody other than the present people knew about the just said secrets.

"We can do this. It's obvious they can't handle two A-Rank units at one go. They're a B-Rank unit for god sake. We just have to make sure they lose fast so that we can knock them out and restrain them. Then, they won't cause anymore inconvenience for us," Jin convinced.

A unison agreement was immediate as the victims of Yuma clenched their teeth and had fire burning in the background.

"Wah! Hic! Let's go to the mock battle room! Yuma, help me with Osamu please~" Chika dizzily said as the duo resumed to pulling the sleeping beauty Osamu to their destination. Behind them, their seniors sweat-dropped.

1st Mock Rank Battle Tamakoma-2 Unit VS Miwa-Arashiyama Unit

The battle environment was in a snowy cityscape area with multiple residential houses. This mock Rank Battle definitely attracted a lot of attention and gathered numerous amount of curious spectators, mostly C-Rankers and some free B-Rankers.

Tamakoma-2 Unit were mostly fooling around in their room, with exception of Osamu who was in deep sleep. Shiori was largely trying to keep order but this proved futile. She had to do weird requests from her drunk members such as doing some twerks to their respective triggers. She really had the urge to question them why but she learnt that you should never question a drunken no matter the circumstances.

"The match will be starting soon. All the best…?" Shiori supported.

Chika shoved the trigger into Osamu palm and slapped him slightly. He groaned and glanced around at his surroundings.

"New match?"

"Miwa-Arashiyama Unit! Hic!"

Osamu looked monotonous. He then covered his eyes with his free hand and then ran through his hair.

"Let's crush them. Chika. Yuma." His eyes filled with bloodlust and killer intent.

Chika sniggered and Yuma snickered. Now that their leader was up and about, they were back in business.

"Trigger On!"

All the agents when transported to the battle area and spawned at random spots. All the snipers activated their bagworm and took cover. The snipers were tasked to limit the movements of Tamakoma-2 Unit and assist the shooters and attackers if possible. Kodera spawned at a good spot and saw Chika not far from him.

She did not activate bagworm and was aimlessly playing in the snow. Her Eaglet was slung over her left shoulder. Her back was opened.

'She's so vulnerable. Now's my chance!' Kodera thought as he positioned and took aim at Chika with an Eaglet. He was about to fire when he was hit directly through his right eye and his neck was severed.

Chika's sensitivity to Trion energy increases under the influence of alcohol. She had earlier detected someone slightly further behind her and felt an amount of Trion being channelled into an Eaglet. She stopped building a snowman and was annoyed to say the least.

"I really wanted to play in the snow a bit more. Hic," Chika teared up for a moment. She wiped her tears and took her Eaglet with her left hand. She launched the first shot with precise accuracy all while her back faced Kodera. After the first shot was done, she positioned her Eaglet in front of her and channelled more Trion, launching an explosive shot and sending her to Kodera's spot. She then summoned a Scorpion in her right palm, slicing Kodera's neck cleanly.

It happened so quickly.

Kodera was speechless as he bailed out and landed back in the Miwa room. Everyone excluding the Tamakoma-2 were silent and shocked beyond words. Innocent Chika just killed her opponent in less than a span of five minutes since the match had started.

The remaining Miwa-Arashiyama members stared at the bright green light in the sky before it disappeared into a distance.

"Now this squad is fucked up," Yoneya whistled as Miwa stood behind him.

"Attackers and shooters, rendezvous point will be indicated. Meet at the specified location, right now. Numbers is our strength. We can take them down one by one," Arashiyama commanded through his mic.

"Roger!"

"Narasaka and Satori, keep a low profile from Amatori. You saw what she can do. Slowly retreat somewhere close to the rendezvous point while keeping a lookout for her," Miwa instructed.

Meeting at one point could be risky as Chika could easily shoot them all at once. However, if they met up with either Yuma or Osamu, it would most likely stop her from killing anyone of them. Sure, Chika was high and would kill anyone who stopped her from her fun but she wasn't so stupid to kill her own teammates along.

Right now, Chika was focused on building a new snowman. She got the A-Ok from Osamu to relax for a while while he and Yuma track down the remaining Miwa-Arashiyama.

"Good job, Chika. Rest until I give you further instructions,"

"The Miwa-Arashiyama, hic, Unit. Hic. Northeast. Location now sending. Hic! Have fun Osamu and Yuma!" Chika beamed as she added features to her snowman. She sat down and hummed to herself happily.

Osamu and Yuma had already met up and were just heading to the location relied by Chika. Yuma used his Grasshopper to speed up and Osamu was aided in the process as well.

"Yuma, when we reach the point, I will give you the command. Then, feel free to engage with anyone you pleased," Osamu called out. His hair waved about in the wind and his eyes closed.

Yuma who was ahead of him, looked back and pouted, "then I will take the Miwa Unit while you handle the Arashiyama Unit. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me. I've been waiting far too long. It's boring to be weak all the time," Osamu muttered. He opened his eyes. Yuma could sense the deep killer intent raging from Osamu. His pupils were blood red.

'Finally he has decided to use his Side Effect. This match may be shorter than I'd hoped. Oh well, we have other opponents after this," Yuma grinned to himself.

"We're nearly there. Get ready," Osamu said with a slight hint of excitement. Oh how much he will enjoy admiring the faces of his seniors once they find out how not so powerless he is.

The duo turned a corner and reached a long stretch of walkway roughly 80 metres in length. At the end was Arashiyama, Kitora, Tokieda, Miwa and Yoneya. All five of them readied their respective weapons.

"Narasaka, what's the status of Amatori," Miwa asked.

"She is currently building a third snowman. No signs of attempting to support her teammates as a gunner or even targeting me or Satori," Narasaka reported. He was lying flat down on top of a roof, his bagworm coat covering him from the layer of snow.

Satori was sneezing and wiping away his snot. He could barely keep an eye on Chika due to the low visibility and the cold environment.

"Okay, right now you two snipers keep an eye out on Amatori and report any suspicious matter regarding her. The remaining Miwa-Arashiyama Unit will deal with Kuga and Mikumo." Arashiyama replied.

"Roger,"

"Now, now. Mikumo and Kuga, don't expect us to go easy on you guys," Arashiyama warned. He was interested in how strong his juniors could be if they had earlier defeated the Ninomiya Unit.

Usually, Osamu would smile humbly but this Osamu sneered devilishly. He summoned Raygust and without any warning, he charged full speed dead ahead with Thruster. Only Tokieda didn't managed to dodge. The impact was so huge, it nearly knocked him unconscious. Meanwhile, Arashiyama and Kitora managed to jump to the left side of the walkway while Miwa and Yoneya were opposite.

Yuma saw the chance and advanced towards Yoneya. He would have stabbed him with Scorpion if Miwa had not blocked it with Shield.

"Go after Tokieda, Miwa and I will handle Kuga. You guys handle Mikumo!" Yoneya shouted.

Arashiyama and Kitora nodded before taking off to back up Tokieda. He was in a real pinch. Osamu was pinning him against a wall using Raygust and in his other hand he was preparing Asteroid to finish him off.

"Tokieda!" Kitora screamed as she readied her Scorpion to fend off Osamu from Tokieda. Arashiyama was hot on her heels.

Osamu sighed uninterestingly. He directly his Asteroid to Kitora and fired it. She knew what was going to happen next and anticipated to block off majority of the impact by activating her Shield. At least, that was what she thought was going to happen.

The Asteroids whizzed and floated around her, surrounding her in no time. Then, wires started prodding out of Asteroid cubes, cutting off all of Kitora's movements and restraining her.

Kazama watched the scene on the screen unfold with his own two eyes. He goggled and burrowed his eyebrows together. Osamu had just combined Asteroid and Spider together with no sweat. Combining two Trigger of the same kind is time consuming and difficult. This guy just did it in a matter of seconds and combining Trigger of two different kinds as well. This was unheard of. Was Osamu this strong all along? Was he hiding his true potential?

Izumi was more expressive. His jaws dropped to the floor and he kept stuttering, "Mikumo just…combined…. What the fuck is going on with Tamakoma-2!? First, the innocent Chika girl just kill her opponent within five fucking minutes and now the Osamu kid combined two different Triggers!?"

"If the Miwa-Arashiyama Unit doesn't win this match. Ours will be even worse," Jin muttered. A dark aura hung around this once happy-go-lucky fellow.

"I never thought I would say this…Mikumo-sempai suddenly terrifies me..." Shun's teeth clattered.

Jin shot an accusing look at Tachikawa, "After this is all over, if you managed to survive this event, I will personally kill you…"

Tachikawa raised his hands in front of him defensively, smiled goofily and backed off. Deep down inside, he was praying so hard he won't die after this is all over.

'The alcohol is really fucking up their system and mentality real bad….' He thought.

While Osamu was occupied with the Arashiyama Unit, Yuma was having such a blast with Miwa and Yoneya. He plastered a wide smile on his face. Using grasshopper, he jumped and rebounded in the air like a gymnastics. At the same time. He was taunting Miwa each time he dodged his attacks or deflected it.

"How slow! Ahahahaha. So this is the ability of an A-rank agent. I must say Miwa, it's a bit of a let-down. Your attacks are as clear as daylight. Can't you show me something more interesting to spice up this battle?" Yuma pleaded sarcastically.

Miwa, though appeared calm on the outside, was sparking a raging fire in his heart. How dare someone of a lower rank treat him like an insect. A Neighbour no more. He clenched his teeth as he swung Kogetsu once more.

Yoneya could clearly sense that it won't be long before Miwa snaps. Honestly, he was intrigued how Yuma managed to crack his leader's silent and cold demeanour. Hardly anyone he encountered before ever came close to what Yuma had done thus far.

He noticed the secret gesture given by Miwa and charged in with Genyo. Yuma, of course, took note of that point.

"Chika, I need you to draw the attention of the snipers. Thank you,"

"Roger! Hic!" Chika radiated as she stood up. She got Ibis out and aimed it at the sky.

"Let there be fireworks! Hic!" She stumbled with the heavy gun and lost her footing. She fired a shot and it was heading at a slight angle at the sky before exploding. Casting a bright light which blinded everyone for a moment.

"What the!?" Miwa gasped as Yuma took advantage of the distraction to run Scorpion through his torso, forcing Miwa to bail out. When the light was gone, Yoneya came face to face with Yuma. Yuma had lost his right foot in the process but armed it with a curved Scorpion. He activated a Grasshopper pad and whipped a kick towards Yoneya's head. The last thing Yoneya saw was Yuma's drunken salute and he bailed out.

Yoneya landed back at the Miwa room with a thud. He wasn't laughing like his goofy self or saying what a fun fight it was. He was quiet as he thought he saw the Devil himself and nearly pissed his pants. Everyone could see Yoneya was terrified of drunk Yuma. Miwa was in a corner drinking some water. He crushed the cup and threw it into a bin. How could he have lost to a Neighbour!

Now only Arashiyama, Kitora, Satori and Narasaka remained.

"Arashiyama here, Satori, take care of Kuga. Make sure he doesn't aid Mikumo. Narasaka, take care of Chika!" This wasn't going well for the Miwa-Arashiyama Unit. They weren't aware the true extent of Tamakoma-2 's power under the influence of alcohol.

Osamu was analysing the situation at his side. He had already taken out Tokieda during the light burst moment. Arashiyama was trying to free Kitora from the wires with Scorpion. The Spider wires were unusually tough to cut through.

"Yuma, deal with Satori. Chika handle Narasaka. I will handle Arashiyama and Kitora myself," Osamu finalised his decision as he turned to face his two opponent.

"Asteroid," he shouted as he took aim at Arashiyama.

"Captain!" Kitora warned. Arashiyama took a blow from the Asteroid and fell back a couple of metres.

Osamu chuckled as he approached the trapped Kitora. Arashiyama was alert. He took out his Meteora assault trifle and aimed it at Osamu.

"Now, now, don't hasten. You wouldn't want to kill Kitora in the process," Osamu chuckled as he grasped a couple of wires and clenched his fists together. This tightened the wires around Kitora.

"Ugh! Arashiyama! Just attack us. Don't worry about me. Just hurry!" Kitora grasped.

The female audience squealed with delight as the screen showed a badass and hot (drunk) Osamu. The way he smirked was vicious and seductive. His hair was brushed back, creating a sleek look while few strands escaped. His eyes, now not obstructed by his spectacles, were gleaming with bloodlust.

Now in another room where the remaining challenged A-rank units were~~~~~~

Izumi was hiding behind Shun, trembling.

"How is it possible that Tamakoma-2 turned out this bad. If the Miwa-Arashiyama Unit don't win, I don't know if Tachikawa-Kizaki-Kazama Unit can end them…" Izumi muttered deadpanned.

Shun nodded and tried hard not to think what would happen to him if he has to face Tamakoma-2 Unit.

Karasuma looked at Osamu, "That's definitely not the Osamu I know. Megane-kun wasn't this powerful,"

"And that's not the Chika I know. She wouldn't be able to kill her opponent, much less severe their necks from their body," Kizaki commented.

"That isn't the Yuga I've trained. He wouldn't joke around when battling head on," Konami somewhat cried.

The Kizaki Unit sobbed about the changes in their respective kouhai whilst taking turns to kick and punch Tachikawa. Their target was effectively evading all of their attacks while apologising. Jin sat down quietly, munching on a rice cracker. He let out a deflated laugh.

"I recommend you all to keep your eyes on the screen. Osamu will be finishing his fight soon," Jin said. He paused for a moment and raised his handphone, going to the camera function. Anticipation shone in his eyes. The other agents looked at him curiously. Was something interesting go to happen? All eyes were glued to the screen.

Osamu enjoyed the hesitation on Arashiyama's face. The poor fellow did not want to harm his teammate no matter how badly the situation was. Osamu chuckled and proceeded to take the Asteroid handgun from Kitora.

"I will use this for a while," Osamu thanked Kitora. He backflipped onto one of the wires and launched himself towards Arashiyama.

Arashiyama lengthened his Scorpion and pointed the Meteora rifle at Osamu. A shot landed near Osamu but this only propelled Osamu towards him at a faster rate. Osamu landed a few metres from Arashiyama. He licked his lips seductively and dashed towards Arashiyama, dodging Scorpion.

They were only about three metres apart when Osamu drew the Asteroid handgun and aimed at Arashiyama's right hand. It blasted off cleanly. Now Arashiyama only had his Meteora rifle. Panicked, he switched his rifle to Scorpion but Osamu saw that coming.

Osamu pushed Arashiyama against a wall and restrained his left hand with a Spider. Osamu smirked and licked his lips once more. His right hand came behind Arashiyama's head, pushing it towards his head. Arashiyama was shocked at the closeness between him and Osamu. The next few seconds were the most outrageous seconds of his life….

Osamu opened his mouth and clashed his lips with Arashiyama's. To add onto the sudden action, Osamu pushed his tongue against Arashiyama's lips, successfully gaining entrance. He moved his tongue around in the warm caravan. His red eyes pierced into Arashiyama's passionately. Arashiyama felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and his heart pounding a thousand miles per second. He felt somehow weak and dizzy as Osamu continued to make out with him. He could hear Osamu's moans of pleasure resounding in his head.

After what seems to be an eternity (in actuality it was just a few seconds), Arashiyama was completely knocked out from the intense kissing session. Osamu finally released his tongue from Arashiyama, leaving a trail of saliva between the two's mouth. He deactivated the Spider around Arashiyama's left hand. Osamu placed his hands on Arashiyama's cheeks and savoured the view. He then released his hands and let Arashiyama fall onto the snow.

'Hmm…. He hasn't been kissed before. Oh well, I guess being his first isn't so bad…' Osamu thought. He turned and walked back to Kitora. Her face was absolutely red with embarrassment. She had heard everything through the earpiece and saw Osamu grinning at his work.

"Get away from me you…...you pervert! Or else!" Kitora stuttered as Osamu's face closed in.

He tilted her chin upwards and sniggered, "Admit it, you want one as well. I wouldn't mind it if you ask politely,"

Kitora blushed heavily. She closed her eyes, praying that this was all just a dream. Her lips felt something cold. She opened her eyes in surprise to find Osamu placing her Asteroid gun on her lips and then him kissing the gun. Moments passed before Osamu released the indirect kiss.

He deactivated Spider, leaving a flabbergasted Kitora on the snowy ground with her Asteroid gun. Osamu yawned and waved his left hand in the air.

It took some time for Kitora to calm down and get a hang of what had just happened to her.

The female audiences screamed with excitement when they saw the passionate kiss initiated by the bad boy Osamu with the popular Arashiyama. A handful fainted from the absolutely steamy make out session they witnessed. The male population on the other hand were reddening. They would have never thought Osamu, a reserved B-Rank agent, would be such a seasoned kisser.

The girls also fell in love with idea of the indirect method of kissing. To them, it was the most romantic gesture.

Back in the A-Rank room, chaos was happening~~~~~~

Konami was covering her eyes while crying out, "Kyahhhhhhhh!"

Karasuma was about to pass out from the intensity.

Izumi was flipping shocked as fuck as he kept pointing at the monitor with undecipherable words streaming out of his mouth.

Jin was calmly capturing the moment on his phone by snapping a ton of shots while shielding young Shun's eyes from the obscure act with his free hand. Kizaki helped restrain Shun's head away from the monitors whilst covering his ears.

Shiro whistled. Utagawa looked flushed. Kazama was irritated.

'If this kids can improve their respective skills through alcohol, I'm sure they have more tricks up their sleeves. Which means if we face them, we are the one who have to watch out,' Kazama thought.

After Osamu left, Kitora was having difficulty standing up. Her legs had lost all their strength after the encounter with Osamu. A shadow towered her from behind. She turned back with a start and relaxed when she saw Arashiyama.

His hair was covering his eyes and Arashiyama had a strange vibe. Kitora noticed Trions were leaking from his right wrist. Arashiyama offered his left hand and Kitora took it gratefully, trying to push the kissing event to the back of her mind.

She heaved a sigh of relief and turned to her captain only to be slashed by Arashiyama's Scorpion. Kitora was speechless at the sudden action and bail out. This action left the audience shocked. What the hell?!

The screen showed Arashiyama. His face not filled with remorse, rather it was lifeless. His dull green eyes reflected none of his cheerful personality. He then raised the Scorpion up in the air, stabbing it straight to his chest. Two green lights shot up in the sky. Osamu saw it from where he sat. It was a small hut in a park. He closed his eyes and let the darkness surround him.

Meanwhile~~~

Chika was heading to where she detected Narasaka was. She carried Lightning in her right hand and Eaglet in her left. She had already sent Yuma the location of Satori but had prepared the second rifle just in case Yuma need assistance.

"Yuma~ Osamu has already finished his fight. Hic! We better hurry up!" Chika said. She saw a blast of light in a distance and tilt her head to her left. The Lightning shot only shaved her hair.

Narasaka narrowed his eyes. This isn't good. The girl knows how to detect Trion energy and dodge bullet attack even at this speed. He saw through the lens that Chika was approaching and taking aim at him.

Narasaka sprinted off the edge of the building. As he was falling down, he noticed a blob of black on the ground. Suspicious, he made the decision to shoot at it with his Lightning. The shot sliced through the blob. The blob followed the path of the Lightning bullet and back to its source, engulfing Narasaka in it. It then hardened quickly, cutting Narasaka's chances of escaping.

Chika jumped down and landed gently. Her eyes were barely opened and she was wobbling about. She saw Narasaka caught in her trap.

"Wah! Hic! Banzai! Hic!" Chika hoorayed as she lifted both of her hands in the air. She looked at Narasaka again, this time frowning.

"Nii-san? Why are you caught in my Lead Bullet-Ibis trap?" Chika questioned. Narasaka could smell the strong alcoholic stench lingering from her mouth as she talked.

'She must be seeing things. The alcohol in her system and all…'he thought sadly.

Chika giggled. She put her guns down and started building two snowmen, one bigger than the other.

"The bigger one is you and the smaller one is me! Nii-san, I haven't seen you in a long time. It's all my fault. Remember we used to play like this…" Chika trailed off as her head felt heavy. She leaned beside the trapped Narasaka.

"I hope when I wake up, you will still be by my side again…" Chika cried a bit as she fell unconscious. Narasaka didn't know how to react.

Most of his body remained immobile due to the Lead Bullet. Starting from the shoulders to the top were the free portions along with his left arm. Narasaka considered shooting Chika at this point but didn't. He patted Chika's head gingerly as she mumbled Nii-san in her sleep.

Narasaka didn't understand why he was doing so. It was not like him to show compassion. Much less to his opponent.

He heard a static scream over through his earpiece and sighed. He saw another green light in the sky disappear.

"Give up. Operator bail me out," and with that the 1st battle was over.

"Are you kidding me! Now it's our turn to be roasted!" Izumi swore.

Jin shook his head, "No. I think it is now more than possible to take down Tamakoma-2. Unless they are defeat, they will continue to challenge and destroy more. Plus, out reputation is on the line as A-Ranks Units. We've just saw their new style of battling. We outnumber them three to one. Trust me the future is in favour of our side then theirs,"

"Plus, this is our kouhai we are talking about. We know them better," Karasuma added on.

"And as their masters, it's also Kizaki Unit to teach them a lesson," Konami hammered her hands together.

(You guys have no idea how fucked up they will feel later)

2nd Mock Rank Battle Tamakoma-2 VS Tachikawa-Kizaki-Kazama Unit

Shun was excused. Actually he was forced to not participate for fear that the young one would be scarred for life if he participated in this battle.

The new battle ground was a rainy day at an abandoned construction site.

Chika woke up and was slightly saddened that her brother wasn't by her side. But she cheered up when she learnt that a match will be starting soon.

Osamu was staring at his Trigger. He laughed maniacally, scaring Shiori very much.

"Yuma, Chika, when the match starts, we meet up together. Let the opponents think that I'm running low on Trions. Chika fight anyone tailing us. Yuma, if you see Shiro of the Kazama Unit, you know what to do," Osamu ordered.

Chika, though her head was dizzy, energetically agree. Yuma returned a smile as he got back his readjusted Trigger.

'The fun has just begun,' the three thought together.

Meanwhile~~~~~

Kitora, Satori and Tokieda was trying to snapped Arashiyama out of his trance. Ever since he made ahem ahem contact with Osamu, he looked dull and dead. In a way, he was like a zombie.

"Earth to Arashiyama. Hello~ It's no use. Just what did Mikumo do," Kitora worried.

Satori was slapping Arashiyama as hard as he could but this still didn't do the trick. Yoneya was staring at Narasaka.

"Why didn't you shoot Amatori?" he grinned.

Narasaka looked away, "Even if I did, the battle will still end with Tamakoma-2 as victors. It would be a pointless action,"

"Ho~ But you pet her. Does this mean the cold No. 2 sniper has harbour some forbidden feelings towards the Amatori cannon?" Yoneya teased. "This ship must be canon." He punned as he got away quick.

~~~~~~~~~ 2nd battle Start. Trigger On! ~~~~~~~~~~

Once the spawning was completed, Tamakoma-2 was sprinting to their meet up point.

Osamu was running when he was blasted with Gimlet. Luckily, he had activated his shield so not much harm was done to him. Osamu looked up and saw Izumi.

"Change of plans, you two meet up. Don't bother much about me. Over and out," Osamu then charged at Izumi. He readied his Asteroid as both of them entered one of the abandoned rundown buildings.

Izumi created a Tomahawk. To be honest, he was slightly afraid of Osamu. The B-Rank somehow emitted a large amount of killer intent. Izumi released Tomahawk, glad that it was able to cut Osamu's right shoulder.

"Yasah! What the….!" Izumi exclaimed as he tripped.

Unknown to Izumi, when Osamu shot his Asteroid, he had mixed in a couple of Asteroid-Spider. Osamu make sure that Izumi was facing him so that the trap could be trapped successfully.

Izumi landed on his back and felt his legs retrained by the Spider wires.

'Oh shit! I'm so fucked!' Izumi sweated. He was about to create a Gimlet in hopes that it will push Osamu a couple of distance away from him. Osamu used grasshopper to land right beside Izumi. He licked his lips as he straddled Izumi.

"Wait what are you doing!" Izumi shouted.

Osamu smiled, "Isn't it obvious?" Osamu bent his head towards Izumi's but was forcibly turned away by Izumi's free hands.

"What the fuck do you think you think you are doing to me. I only kiss girls!"

Osamu narrowed his eyes and stared into Izumi's lustfully. He grabbed Izumi's right index finger and licked it playfully. Izumi was horrified. Osamu then slammed both Izumi's hands above Izumi and seized it with Spider.

Izumi felt a shiver ran down his spine, goosebumps appeared and his hair stood on its end.

"Izumi-sempai, you are only making this harder for yourself," Osamu licked his lips as he kissed Izumi's nape and make his way up to Izumi's cheeks. He made sure the kisses were light and wet.

"Just submit yourself to me, Sempai~" Osuma whispered seductively into his victim's ear and nibbled on the ear lobe.

Izumi at this point felt extremely violated and a thousand thoughts were speeding through his mind. He felt his cheeks burning and his heart beating so fast it could just pop out of his body.

"Please…ah…. stop it ah…. Miku…mo," Izumi begged. His face was sweaty already.

Osamu raised his head. His black hair, slightly wet from the rain, was trailing around his forehead. He cupped Izumi's cheeks. His eyes, glowing red, stared provocatively.

"I may not have Yuma's Side Effect, but I know that's a lie," Osamu then slipped his tongue into Izumi. He flicked it around playfully, enjoying the warmth. He released so that they both could gasp for some air.

"You are getting so lewd, Izumi-sempai. Your body is heating up," Osamu laughed as he went for a second deep-kiss. This one was more intense and pleasurable. Izumi let out a couple of moans before he fell unconscious.

Osamu released the kiss, licking his lips and wiping them with his gloved fingers.

'He's also inexperienced," Osamu thought. He released Spider and retrieved Izumi's ear piece.

"Calling for whoever hears this. Ahem. That was just the start," and with that, Osamu crushed it. This would prevent the others from knowing Izumi's location.

"O…Osamu. Have you finished? Me and Chika are here," Yuma asked.

"Yes, I'm heading to you guys now," Osamu looked at his work before leaving.

The Tachikawa-Kizaki-Kazama Unit were mainly blushing from the hot make out session. Karasuma took his ear piece out and coughed awkward. Konami actually lasted throughout the entire.

Currently, Jin is with Kizaki Unit while the entire Kazama Unit has meet up together. Tachikawa was standing at a tall tower, overseeing everything.

"Amatori and Kuga are together. Mikumo is running to meet them at the rendezvous point. So what now Jin?" Tachikawa questioned.

"It's best if we separate Osamu from his teammates. Highly likely he will link a Trion connection with Chika and then launch a massive air strike. Tachikawa you go after Osamu. The rest will deal with Chika and Kuga," Jin finalised.

"Ok," Tachikawa jumped down. He noticed a bright light in a distance and it zoomed past his head.

"Well, this is going to be harder than I had anticipated," Jin laughed. He summoned Grasshopper and dodged the incoming Grimlet.

Jin drew out both his Kogetsu and activated Senku, sending waves of slashes to counterattack the incoming Grimlet. He saw Izumi standing on a rust steel bar in a distance.

Izumi's eerie eyes resembled Arashiyama's, dead and dull. Sensing that the Grimlet wasn't enough, Izumi prepared Tomahawk. Unfortunately, Tachikawa had caught up and slashed Izumi across the chest. It wasn't that deep but Trions were flowing out.

Normally, Izumi would cry out in pain but he just maintained the monotonous look on his face. He then used Meteora directly at Tachikawa face. It was quick and Tachikawa barely had the time to summon a shield. This powerful blast sent Tachikawa slamming into the ground.

"Come on Izumi. Snap out of it!" Tachikawa groaned. He attempted to get up but found himself unable to. He felt something heavy on his chest and something warm in his mouth twirling about with his own tongue.

Tachikawa took his Kogetsu and swung it towards his chest. It was stopped by a shield and Osamu revealed himself.

'Shit! He was using Chameleon. I feel…so…. weak,' Tachikawa cursed. Osamu's tongue technique was too good. It surrounded Tachikawa's tongue and skim every sensitive spot.

Osamu let go of Tachikawa's lips, tackling his neck. He did butterfly kisses along the vulnerable area and drew his tongue in small, light strokes, leaving a trail of saliva. He ran his hands through Tachikawa's hair. Osamu then gently traced his index finger along Tachikawa's lips before feeling his own lips.

'His skill is slightly better,' Osamu pondered. The rain was pouring down hard and Osamu got up. Once the deed was done, Osamu must move on. He will give his two puppets orders later. Right now, he had rush back to Chika and Yuma.

Osamu activated Chameleon and ran off.

Back at the Borders Headquarters, the amount of Osamu fangirls was erupting at an unspeakable pace. They squirmed in glee when they saw Osamu making his move on Izumi and then on Tachikawa.

"Mikumo-sempai is too hot to handle,"

"I can't believe how sexy he looks,"

"And his kissing skills! I would gladly die to be kissed by him!"

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls beet red cheeks were quite obvious as they proclaimed their newfound love for Osamu.

On the contrary, the male population were attempting to shield their virgin eyes and stop their nosebleeds every time they saw Osamu kissed his victims.

Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~

Kitora's right eye was twitching.

'Just how much did Osamu changed just because he had consumed alcohol!?' she thought when she saw the latest kissing scene.

Tokieda was staring at Kitora, "Are you thinking about the indirect kiss with Osamu?"

Kitora goggled her eyes and waved her hands defensively in front of her while furiously shaking her head.

"What? What! That's just ridiculous! JUST NO!" Kitora stubbornly denied.

Satori was still trying to bring Arashiyama back into reality by furiously shaking his captain by the collar.

"Arashiyama~ Wake up please~~~~~~" He moaned while a river of tears slid down his cheeks.

Back to the battle~~~~~~~~~

"Tachikawa is out," Jin said, "Meaning we have the opportunity to kill him later,"

Everyone, now just the Kazama-Kizaki Unit, agreed. They couldn't wait to kill that bastard bearded asshole anyway. After all, he is the cause of the problem.

Jin saw something as he was running with the Kizaki Unit.

"Everyone! Shield on now! Fall back a bit!" Jin warned. True as told, multiple Eaglet shot were fired at their positions.

Chika frowned as she cried a little, "Baka Jin! He predicted my attack! Yuma, what should we do?" Both of them were on the highest building, Chika was sitting on a steel beam hanging by a crane. It wasn't the safest place to be, but then again the duo was drunk. So yeah….

Yuma was standing on the crane was called Osamu.

"Osamu, what should we do now. I'm sure Kazama-Kizaki Unit knows where we are now,"

"Hmm…. Who's closer?"

"Hic! Kizaki Unit! By the looks of it, they will reach here in three minutes. Kazama Unit will be here in ten more minutes. Hic!"

"Okay…. Chika aim Kizaki Unit. Provoke them. Aim more at Jin. I will be there soon,"

"Roger! Hic!" Chika smiled as she summoned Ibis. She positioned it carefully and fired with tremendous amount of Trions. However, Jin directed Kizaki Unit on avoiding her shots. Within one minute, Chika had completely flattened the land in that particular direction but her targets were still alive.

Chika pouted as she swung her leg in mid-air in fury. A Meteora was whizzing at her at lightning speed. Chika didn't panic. A shield formed in front of her face and stopped the destructive attack.

Chika yawned slightly and pull up her bagworm hoodie. The rain was getting heavier and heavier. She withdrew her Ibis and shaped a short Scorpion in her right hand, attaching a Spider to the end.

"Yuma, help me deal with Kazama Unit for a while," Chika then whipped her right hand down and towards the direction of Kazama Unit, releasing the Scorpion.

Kazama Unit was sprinting to the building with a crane at the top when Shiro stopped Kazama and Utagawa. A Scorpion was landed into the cement wall near them. Cracks appeared as the Scorpion was embedded. A small glowing cube at the end exploded and a long strand of wire shot out of it, linking back all the way to Chika's location.

Yuma summoned two shields on his feet. He stepped on the wire and waved Chika a goodbye for now as he slid down to battle the Kazama Unit.

Chika then closed her eyes and laid her back on the steel beam. In the calming darkness, she could sense the Trion sources. Four of them were closing in on her. One was slightly behind and slightly dull in colour.

'Must be Osamu running low on Trions,' Chika thought. She concentrated once more and noticed two red coloured Trions following the dull coloured one. Izumi and Tachikawa. A little bit northeast was four more. Kazama Unit and Yuma.

Good, now that the analyse is over. Chika opened her eyes. She got out her Eaglet and prepared.

"Osamu, Yuma is now handling Kazama Unit. Kizaki Unit and Jin will arriving at my location soon. Hic!"

"Hmm…. I'm hot on their heels. I will deal with Karasuma and Jin. Can you handle Konami and Kazaki?"

"I think only for a little while. I'll manage! Hic," Chika reassured. She sat up when she felt a sudden tilt on the steel beam. Konami smiled mischievously as she drew out Sogetsu.

Chika returned the smile as she aimed the Eaglet at Konami's head and fired. Konami blocked it with Sogetsu and charged at Chika.

Surprisingly, Chika was quite good at close combat. She dodged every single strike from Konami effortlessly and considering that they were fighting on a steel beam hundreds of metres above ground, this was really something unexpected.

Chika was about to take another aim at Konami when there was a sudden flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder. This snapped Chika's concentration and she accidently aim at the chains holding the steel beam. The chains snapped and the steel beam became lopsided.

Chika lost her balance and footing and she fell off the steel beam. Her left hand grabbed the edge of the steel beam just in time. Apart from that, the rest of Chika's body was dangling at the end of that steel beam.

"Chika!" Konami shouted. She had dug Sogetsu into the steel beam to prevent her from losing her footing.

Chika looked down and saw how high she was. The raindrops falling onto her body was cold. A sudden thud echoed within Chika. She remembered the day her brother went missing. It was also raining that day. With loud claps of thunder and bright flashes of lightning.

Tears formed in Chika eyes, threatening to glide down her cheeks at any moment. Her left hand was trembling. She opened her mouth to scream but could not utter a word or make a sound.

"Chika! Hold on!" Konami screamed but her voice could not reach her kouhai as another clap of thunder boomed.

Chika's right hand slipped and Chika fell down. Her tears floated above her eyes. Chika saw Konami's horrified face got smaller and smaller.

Chika closed her eyes. Darkness. She felt a Trion source getting closer to her.

A strong hand wrapped around her body and she stopped falling. Chika opened her eyes and saw Kizaki. He had secured her safely and was heading to a shelter building to release her. He noticed that she was trembling while muttering nii-san non-stop. Her eyes were slightly swollen from the crying.

Chika huddled into a ball. Kisaki let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Konami. Chika is fine. I will deal with-," Kizaki was cut off when a Scorpion pierced through his heart.

'Damn. I'd let my guard down!' Kizaki cursed. Still, he was slightly pleased that his student was able to pull a sneak attack. He smiled ever so slightly as he bailed out.

Chika hugged her legs to warm herself. Her crying stopped but the rush of memories hasn't. Her gloomy eyes looked at the grey sky.

"Chika! Are you okay?" Osamu buzzed.

"Yeah. Hic!" Chika weakly answered. She sniffed.

Osamu relaxed a while. His head was killing him but he ignored it.

"Chika. You can bail out if you want to. I'm fine and Yuma can handle this. You have down more than enough," Osamu said in a gentle tone.

Currently, Izumi and Tachikawa were fighting against Jin and Karasuma. Konami was making her way down to help her team out. Yuma was struggling with Kazama Unit. He had lost his left arm in the process.

Osamu sudden felt his eyes burning.

'Shit, I've overused my Side Effect a little bit,' Blood dripped out of his left eye as tears. His left hand covered the damage. He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

"Osamu, I think I'm at my limit here! Yuma cried as he bailed out. Two green light burst into the sky and disappeared. Now Yuma was left with Kazama.

Osamu felt his heart bursting and his vision fading away. He collapsed onto the ground before bursting into a green light and bailing out. That was the last thing Osamu vaguely remembered.

When Osamu woke up, he first smelled an antiseptic scent. His vision was a little hazy. He looked at the side table and was glad to find his pair of spectacles. He put them on and looked around. He was resting in the Borders Headquarters hospital. He saw that there was a pile of get-well-soon gift cards and present at a corner of the room.

'That's weird. I don't ever recall knowing such a large sum of people,' he wondered to himself. Also his left eye was bandaged. The door opened and a familiar white haired shortie stepped in.

"Yo! Osamu! How are you feeling?" Yuma greeted. (=3=)

"A mild headache. What happened? I vaguely remembered fighting some people but who?"

"Ah. I'll get to that part soon. But right now, Tamakoma-2 is needed in the meeting room,"

Osamu was still a bit blur about the events. He sat in a wheelchair for he was still too weak to walk himself to the meeting room. Yuma pushed him. Along the way Osamu received many stares and squeals.

"Look! It's Mikumo!"

"Gosh! He looks hotter than before!"

Osamu looked at Yuma, "What did I do?"

Yuma looked apologetically. He was also in a hospital attire. He shrugged his shoulders and kept his (=3=) face.

Soon they reached the entrance of the meeting room. The duo saw Chika standing outside in her hospital attire with Narasaka by her side. She gave her teammates a warm smile and greeted them.

"I will alert them of your presence," Narasaka said as he knocked on the door.

When Tamakoma-2 entered, they were meet with several pairs of eyes. Majority were full of despair and lifelessness while some had serious eye bags underneath their eyes. The A-Rank Units had experienced hell the past 24 hours.

"Uhhhh… Can I ask what is wrong? Or more importantly, what did we do?" Osamu asked.

Jin munched on a rice cracker. His eyes were filled with unimaginable amount of stress.

"Chika. The bottles of grape juice Tachikawa gave you was alcohol. You guys drank an entire boxful of it and got drunk…" Jin muttered.

"Not only that…...You guys then challenged Ninomiya Unit, then Miwa-Arashiyama Unit and finally Tachikawa-Kizaki-Kazama Unit. You guys completely slaughtered the first two battles but lost on your final one," Konami followed up, her face looked paler and skinnier than before.

Tamakoma-2 didn't believe their ears. Were they that bad? The earlier apple juice incident had given the headquarters a slight headache but this would top that several levels.

"Especially you, Osamu, you were the worst…" Jin sighed. He rolled down the screen and replayed the three scenes of Osamu action.

Osamu's glasses cracked when he saw the scenes. He covered his eyes with his left hand as he averted his head down in embarrassment.

"Which bring me to this. Osamu, the three people whom you kissed are…. well…... zombie-like," Jin said.

Arashiyama, Izumi and Tachikawa sat silently. The three faced were gloomy. They had not uttered a single word since Tamakoma-2 had entered the room.

"It has been one day since their condition stayed like that. They basically didn't do anything other than eating and sleeping," Miwa stated.

Osamu twitched his right eye and bit his lips. Yuma patted Osamu on the back with Chika smiled awkwardly.

"I guess you can't keep your secret a secret anymore, Osamu," Chika smiled.

"Just tell the truth Osamu. It will be much easier," Yuma whistled.

Osamu kept silent for a while He pondered how he should explain to the A-Rankers about the kissing incidents. He nervously twitched his fingers and took a deep breath.

"Well. I actually have a Side Effect…..."

That was an unexpected answer. The A-Rankers thought it was impossible.

"But, Mikumo only has an average amount of Trions. If not, slightly lesser than average. I thought only individuals who possessed large amount of Trions develop a Side Effect!" Kitora argued.

"True and false, Kitora. You see, Osamu has a genetic mutation. He possesses not one but two Trion glands. His second Trion gland is much larger than an average as it keeps storing Trions instead of releasing it. As a result, Osamu only uses 30% of his Trion capacity. His second Trion gland acts as a backup or releases its stored Trions when Osamu uses his Side Effect," Yuma explained.

"Which brings me to my Side Effect. To be honest, I despise using my Side Effect," Osamu admitted.

"I call it Puppeteer's Puppets. To put it simply, anyone I kissed will be under my entire control like a puppet. They will obey any and every command I give them, vocally and mentally," Osamu raised his right arm at Izumi.

"Punch Tachikawa," A strong blow landed on Tachikawa's cheek and it was instantly swollen. Tachikawa remained silent and showed no signs of pain even though there was blood dripping down the side of his mouth. The A-Rankers were shocked at such control Osamu had over Izumi.

"It forces them to do what I want. It can be something they are totally against their will and yet they still have to carry it out."

Chika then proceeded to untie the bandage around Osamu's left eye.

"Also, my Side Effect is literally feeding off of my life force. My left eye should be healing from the internal brain injuries right now," Osamu said as he slowly revealed his left eye.

"It has turned red again, Osamu. I'll get the green contacts later," Chika reported.

"Thank a bunch, Chika. Also, if you are wondering why does my Side Effect only works if I kiss my victims, here," Osamu stuck his tongue out. It had a black pentagon star.

"The control works better when the star is in contact with the victim's mouth. It works faster and stronger," Chika elucidated.

"And how are you awake of that? In the first place, how are Yuma and Chika even aware of Osamu's Side Effect?" Kitora questioned. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Osamu looked depressed as Chika and Yuma looked at each other and blushed.

"We both got kissed by Osamu on separate occasions by accident," was the answer from Chika and Yuma.

Multiple stunned looks met Osamu. They needed answers.

"Look. I'm having a major headache right now and I swear this will drive me crazy. So be nice and let me recover for another day," Osamu groaned. He looked genuinely pissed by the fact that he had to reveal his Side Effect.

"Then reverse your three puppets back into humans," Kazama retorted.

Osamu gave him a death glare. Arashiyama, Tachikawa and Izumi abruptly stood put and stuck out their tongue. It was the same black pentagon star except it was inverted. They stood in front of Osamu.

"I will have to kiss them again, retrieving my sign and this will release them. Feel free to not watch,"

Osamu then continued to give the three each a tongue battle. Many averted their eyes while one or two watched the sinful scene. This was a much shorter and less explicit session.

Once Osamu was done, the three finally snapped. Each with a unique and different expression.

Arashiyama was the first one to snap back into reality. His green eyes burned with life. Once he assessed that Osamu was kissing him, he immediately tripped backwards. A blush appeared and he covered his mouth. Osamu remained unfazed.

Next was Izumi. Now Izumi, the poor soul also had the mark around his neck so Osamu had to also retrieve that. The spell was broken when Osamu retrieved the signs, first the mark in the mouth and the second on the neck. Once Izumi realised that there was something wet on his neck and that it was Osamu, he screeched.

"I…. I can never get married…Nooooooooo. Why!" he wailed. His face was darker with misery.

Finally, it was Tachikawa. Osamu was already getting tired. He first retrieved the sign on Tachikawa's neck and then pushed his tongue in aggressively into Tachikawa's mouth. Osamu was about to fall asleep, mainly bored due to the low level of kissing skill the previous two possessed, when he opened his eyes in surprised. He released his mouth and poked his left index and middle fingers into Tachikawa's eyes.

"Ouchhhhhhhh…" Tachikawa moaned.

"Don't enjoy the kiss. And your tongue technique is weak," Osamu twitched his eyes. He then yawned.

"I will be heading back to my hospital room. My Side Effect is getting too annoying to use," Osamu mumbled.

Chika helped wheeled him back but not before bowing her head and excusing herself. Yuma did the same and accompanied his teammates back.

And from that day onwards. The B-Rank Tamakoma-2 Unit was secretly changed to the emergency S-Rank Demon Unit, capable of unlimited destruction should a Neighbour invasion occur…

 _~FIN~_

23


End file.
